Strawberry Shortcake
by Marineth
Summary: Adrien remembers the clumsy and awkward ladybug the first time they met... She reminds him of his sweet classmate, Marinette?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic so please do tell me if it's out of character or if something's wrong lmao.** **Enjoy!**

 _Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir_

 _by: Thomas Astruc_

Adrien woke up a little earlier than usual. The sun was still rising, and he could still see the moist on the windows. As soon as he sat up, he searched for Plagg and smiled when he saw his little kwami mumbling about cheese. Plagg was still sleeping so he did his best not to disturb him. The blankets was dragged along when he stood up which caused the kwami to groan. Adrien chuckled at his kwami which was raising an eyebrow at him (If he has one).

 _'He's weirder than usual'_ Plagg then looked at his chosen who was smiling really wide while looking outside the window.

"What's wrong kid, Something good happened?"

"Hm?"

"Wait. Before you answer that, Can you give me cheese? I'm Huuungggrryy."

Adrien, who was still day dreaming, absent mindedly gave the cheese that was hidden inside his drawer.

As soon as Plagg saw the cheese he immediately flew to his direction and ate that chunk of cheese. While eating the cheese, he heard Adrien ask.

"So what were we talking about again? You asked something?"

"Yes. I did. I asked for cheese."

"No, before that"

"Adrien you do know that cheese is everything right?"

"And besides, I don't want to hear about your lovelife. Cheese are better than girls." Plagg added.

"Plagg! wha- What love life? I didn't say anything about that!!" Adrien said while blushing slightly.

"Your face tells everything"

"First, I have no intention in telling you about my lovelife since you already know I love Ladybug. Second, my face doesn't tell everything. Lastly, GIRLS smell better than CHEESE!"

"Hmnn... Your face denies everything you just said."

Adrien blushed so hard that it could match his collection of Ladybug Action figures.

"Wh-wha- Plagg!!"

Plagg snickered at his tomato-like chosen.

"How are you so sure about the last one then?"

Adrien coughed and tried to get his composure back.

"For sure Girls smell better than cheese, Plagg."

"Prove it."

"Okay. There are some who smell really good like everytime they pass by, you could immediately know who the person was. Like if she smells like vanilla and pastries-oh how I really like it when she's near. Everytime I turn around, her cheeks would turn pink. She's like strawberry. How her face turns red and those adorable freckles. Marinette is sweet, kind and everyone likes her. Th-"

"Even you?" Plagg cuts Adrien's never ending speech

Adrien then realized everything he just said and Blushed again.

Plagg snickered again and felt like he just won over something.

"Shut up Plagg. I'm soo dead."

 **Soo was it alright? I need your opinion so please review lmao.**

 **I'm planning to continue this. Should I? I like the way it is tho... Pls tell me lol**

 **(Pls don't mind my 'lol' and 'lmao' everytime I end a note because I can't stop lmao)**

 **see?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm Back. I decided to continue it afterall. Ideas just kept on popping out of my head so here it is~** **(I posted this earlier than planned because I'll be going somewhere without Wifi for 2 days!!)** **Chapter 2**

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by: Thomas Astruc

Plagg really enjoys teasing his chosen. He has been around for thousands of years! Who wouldn't get bored?

Plagg knew about Adrien's love for Ladybug. He didn't know why but all of the past Chat Noirs also fell inlove with their other half, ladybug.

But this doesn't mean that he doesn't know about Adrien's secret 'little' crush on his classmate, Marinette.

He always denies that he doesn't but clearly, He does. He always says the same old excuse again and again. _'I love ladybug, remember?'_ Plagg rolls his eyes everytime he says that.

And then THIS moment came...

He finally won and proved it to him.

Actually...He said it by himself

 _'I'm a good wingman'_ he thought.

"You owe me boxes of cheese for this. Be thankful." Plagg snickered again as he heard his chosen grumble.

Meanwhile, Adrien was panicking about this new information.

 _'I can like two people at once...right?'_ _'NO NO NO! ofcourse not. It feels like betraying them.'_ _'But its not like I'm dating any of them..'_ UGH! I don't know anymore Plagg!!"

Just as soon as he stood up, he then heard someone knocking on the door. _'Must be Nathalie'_ he thought

"Adrien, breakfast is ready you should be ready to go to school anytime now."

"Got it. Thanks Nathalie"

Thanks to his Chat Noir experience, he can get ready in minutes. When he was about to go out of his room, he saw the derby hat that Marinette made for him (well for the competition)

He remembered what happened earlier and blushed again and went to eat breakfast.

While getting inside his Limo, he started to wonder how and when did this, THIS feelings for Marinette began.

He really liked his classmate tho even if it was a rough start. He just can't put his little finger on it...

When did thi-

"Ohh..."

 **I am so sorry it's shorter than the first one.** **And I know that my summary is not connected with these 2 chapters but just wait lmao.** **Don't forget to tell me how this chapter was!** **thanks and have a good day** ~


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi!! Its my Birthday and I think its time for feels. Since the last 2 chapters has been about Adrien and Plagg lol**

 **This chapter is like a back story kind of thing. U know, the 'Oh..' part. *winks***

 **Thank you for the reviews~**

 **It really makes my day and it keeps me motivated! I'll try my best to not let you guys down.**

 **so enjoy~**

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by: Thomas Astruc

It all started when he was daydreaming.

As usual, he was thinking about his lady but this time he was thinking about their adventures together. When he thought about their first meeting, he chuckled in his seat.

He could still remember how his lady acted around him at first. She was still awkward and not sure about everything.

The first time they met was when Chat Noir caught his falling Lady. She said she was clumsy bu-

Wait. CLUMSY?!

If ladybug was clumsy, what would Mari-

He turned around and saw his classmate working on her drawing with a confident look on her face.

 _'When was the last time I saw her like this?'_

Even without thinking, he called out to her.

"Marinette?"

"Hm?"

Marinette didn't know that it was Adrien calling her so she looked up and met Adrien's deep green eyes.

Adrien was lost when he saw her eyes.

 _'Since when was Marinette's eyes THIS blue?'_

They were staring at each other for a while and then realization just hit them.

"A-A-Adrien? U-uh What - I do - can." The flustered girl took a deep breath and finally said what she means.

"I m-mean What can I do for you?" Marinette said this while sweetly smiling at him.

Adrien was still in a daze but still replied.

"Oh. Uhh I was just about to say what were you drawing." Adrien said sheepishly while doing his habit of rubbing his neck.

"Oh!" Marinette turned red while mentally preparing her self for the next thing she says.

"Umm... I was drawing some Chat Noir based designs" Without a stutter!

If Alya was here now, she would be so proud of her. Instead, she mentally gave herself a pat on the back.

"Woah, really? Can I see?"

"Uh-Sure."

Marinette was so nervous that she couldn't sit still. She was worried about what would Adrien think of her designs. Would he hate her for doing Chat Noir designs instead of Ladybug? NOW she was over thinking.

She knew that Adrien wouldn't do that to her. When she was about to ask how was it, Adrien took her hand and squeezed it.

"Marinette! This is Awesome! Everything is so detailed!"

Marinette was so shocked to say anything. But there was one thing that was inside her head. _'OH MY GOSH!' 'ADRIEN'S HAND' 'ADRIEN'S HAND' 'I'm never washing this again'_

"Marinette?" Adrien said with worry in his voice.

"O-oh. uhh" Marinette couldn't say anything. She blushed really hard while looking at their hands.

Adrien then realized what was Marinette looking and then blushed too.

"Oh um, I'm sorry Marinette. I was just uh- over excited or something?" Adrien then smiled sheepishly at her. Blush still in his cheeks.

"Uhh Y-yeah me too. I'm sorry I was surprised."

Silence took over again and good thing the bell rang and then the teacher came in.

Adrien couldn't focus at all. There was something that he was missing. If only he could just put his finger on it...

All he could think of was how blue was Marinette's eyes.

 _'Why am I thinking of her?'_

 _'Why now? Physics of all times'_

 _"psst. Adrien"_ he could hear someone wisper

When he turned around, his face was so close to Marinette's.

She was leaning infront so that he could hear her but this was not she was expecting.

Both of them embarrassingly turned away with bright faces.

The teacher turned around and saw the red-faced Adrien.

"Are you fine Adrien?"

"Yes! Ma'am..." He said this with a little bit of a high tone.

He mentally gave himself a Face Palm.

 _'Ugh. What's wrong with me Plagg?'_

 _ **I'll try to update twice every week. yeyy**_

 _ **Exams are coming. Nooo**_

 _ **Wish me Luck Lol.**_

 _ **1-18-17**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So Hi!! This is another backstory lmao** **"Oh.." Part 2** **l hope you like it Lol**

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by: Thomas Astruc

After that incident, Adrien started to notice Marinette.

He wasn't sure why but he did not regret it. He got to know Marinette and he knew a lot of good things about her.

The thing he was happy about is that Marinette is starting to talk to him. The usual stutters are still there but he could now understand her sentences. He actually finds it cute.

The real mystery is that why was she like that in the first place? The more he wants to know, the truth gets farther away because of this new feeling he's feeling.

There was a lot of questions inside his head but couldn't answer any. So he decided to focus on one thing first.

' _Why am I noticing her now?'_ Adrien looked outside the window and saw Marinette laughing with Alya. His stomach churns.

 _'She never makes that face around me.'_ Adrien sighs. If his lady was here, she would laugh at him being helpless around a petite girl with eyes as blue as the sky.

When he looked at her again, they made eye contact and both of them looked away with flustered faces.

Alya, who was a witness of the sudden change of her bestfriend, turned at the direction where Marinette was looking at. She saw a certain red-faced blonde that was looking away.

Alya smirked and grabbed Marinette's wrist and then dragged her along.

Without even protesting, she followed her bestfriend that she trusted.

After being dragged for about 3 minutes, they arrived at the room where they last saw Adrien. Marinette panicked because Alya's grip was so tight and she knew she can't escape this. So here she is, sitting beside Alya. They occupied the chairs infront of Adrien.

"Hey Adrien!" Alya said cheerfully

Adrien jumped a little in his seat because he was surprised. He didn't notice them going inside. Wait. 'Them'?!? He then looked at Marinette. Blush still present in his face.

"Oh hey guys! Didn't see you going inside here."

"Yeah sorry for the sudden 'visit' but we really need your help." Alya smiled while looking at Marinette

"Yeah sure. What can I do for you?" Adrien said while feeling pleased because it does not happen everyday that his friends are relying on him.

"I need you to help us with Physics. Especially this girl beside me. It's her weakest subject." Alya said while winking

"Wha-" Marinette protested but was cut off by Adrien's voice.

"Ofcourse. I would be happy to teach you guys. I am actually pretty good with it." He said while grinning at them

Marinette was so startstrucked that she didn't know that Alya agreed on her behalf.

"Good. Thanks Adrien." Alya said while eyeing her bestfriend

Marinette squeaked. "U-uh yeah, Thanks Adrien"

Marinette was pretty awkward at first, she didn't know what to do. So using common knowledge, she grabbed her lucky pencil but then dropped it when she saw Adrien smiling at her.

Adrien, being the gentleman he is, picked the pencil but was stopped when Marinette also did the same thing. Their hands touched and their faces were burning.

In the end, Adrien was the one who picked it up and gave the pencil with a smile but on the inside he was a mess. It wasn't his first time touching a girl's hand. Heck, it wasn't even his first time touching Marinette's hand BUT WHY WAS HE FEELING LIKE THIS?!

Instead of dwelling more on his thoughts, he shook his head and took a deep breath to regain his composure. He then began to teach them.

Marinette was actually glad that Alya did this for her. All she said was true after all and to top it all off, Adrien was teaching her!!

But first, she needed to focus and try her best not to embarrass herself.

Adrien was feeling lucky today. Not only he could spend time with his friends, he could also help and know more about them.

He smiled when he saw Marinette answering the question with confidence. She was like ladybug in her own way. She looks like a different person when she focuses on something and he also liked that side of her.

They even talked for a while! and this development made his day complete.

When he got back home, Plagg got out of his bag and demanded for cheese.

Plagg glared at his goofy looking chosen. When Adrien handed him his cheese, the kwami ate it slowly to savor the moment.

"Finallyyyy. Why didn't you give me cheese when you were on break?!?"

"Yeah yeah. I know but I can't just leave them and say 'I need to feed my kwami'"

Plagg just rolled his eyes and said "Hmn. You just didn't want to leave that vanilla-strawberry smelling girl."

"Plagg!! You know that's not true."

"You know what. I like that girl. I can sense cheese whenever she's near."

"Ofcourse there's cheese. She owns and lives above a bakery"

"Then that makes everything better! Go visit her house so I can go and eat cheese"

"Ugh. You know what, this isn't going anywhere. Hurry up and finish your cheese you're leaving pieces everywhere."

"Psh. I know you want to." Plagg rolled his eyes and continued to eat his cheese.

Adrien took a while to understand what the kwami just said and chocked.

"P-Plagg!!"

 _And so this is the start where Plagg won't stop teasing Adrien with Marinette._

The God of destruction is on Tikki's side, What will happen now?

 **I just wanted to end the backstory so its longer than usual Lol** **But don't worry the next chapters will be longer too Hahahaha since you guys wanted it~** **So yeah! I hope it was ok** **Thanks for the reviews and for reading!**

 _1-21-17_

My exams will probably end on the 24th so Yeah, I'm dead. Please wait a little more for the next update


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi!! So let's get it started. I'll try to make it longer. Actually I want it to but can't Lol so yeah 1k mehehehehe** **Thank You for the reviewsss mwaah**

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by: Thomas Astruc

Adrien couldn't help but smile at the memory.

But NOW it's a different story.

HE knows he likes HER.

"Well what's wrong with that?" Plagg snorted

"Plagg this could change everything!! I can't act like I used to. I'll be a blushing mess whenever she's around!"

"I can't afford to lose someone again Plagg"

Adrien sighed but the jittery feeling in his stomach was still present and he didn't hate that.

When he walked out of his limo he saw Marinette walking with Alya. His breath hitched. _'Marinette looks so beautiful.'_

He knew that Marinette is beautiful but ' _since when was the world this sparkly?' 'what the heck? I sound like a girl'_

He shook his head and took a deep breath. He began to walk towards the girls and greeted them like the usual.

"Hey guys! Good Morning Alya, Marinette."

Marinette squeaked when Adrien arrived.

"H-hi Adrien!"

 _'Great. You scared her.'_ Adrien wanted to slap himself for scaring her.

"Adrien! since you're here, let's go to the classroom together." Alya said while nudging her bestfriend with her elbow.

"Sure."

Alya tried her best to make Marinette talk to Adrien. Atleast a little conversation would be nice. The girl always stutters whenever he's around! She really wants to help her bestfriend.

She didn't know that it could be THIS bad.

Alya was the one mostly doing the talking! She doesn't know why her 2 friends are acting weird. They aren't speaking to each other and _'IS THAT BLUSH ON ADRIEN'S FACE?!'_

 _'Ohh Boy this is gonna be good'_ Alya couldn't help but smirk

She stepped aside and walked beside Adrien, so the sequence was

-Marinette-Adrien-Alya-

Marinette could sense the danger when her bestfriend suddenly change places.

Alya saw the 'slippery sign' at the center of the hallway so when they were near that sign, she moved to the right while pushing Adrien to the left to avoid the puddle. She may or may not have used too much force on that push.

This caused Adrien to lose balance and needed a sturdy stand so he grabbed the nearest thing he could touch, Marinette.

Marinette blushed at the sudden interaction but still helped her crush stand.

Adrien was stunned for seconds but then spoke with amazement in his tone.

"Wow! You have strong arms Marinette! Thanks for helping me" Adrien said while beaming a smile at her

 _'Uhoh... There's that smile again...'_

"Y-yeah,You're welcome." Marinette said while not paying attention to where she was going.

Alya, on the other hand, was enjoying the whole thing in the sidelines. 'Finally they spoke to each other.'

She was proud of Marinette that she didn't become a pile of goo because of Adrien's touch.

"She owes me one" she whispered to herself. Alya just gave her bestfriend a wink but received a glare and a thank you after.

When they arrived, Nino was already there in his seat.

"Hey Dude! What took you so long? I was waiting for you outside but you never came."

"Sorry Nino. I woke up late"

"Photoshoot?"

Adrien nodded and received a pat from his bestfriend.

"Its ok bro. Don't worry cuz our Bro Day is near. We can hang out."

Adrien smiled at his bestfriend and sat down. He gave Marinette a smile when they made eye contact.

Marinette really can't take that smile. Whenever he does, she becomes a blushing pile of goo.

She heard their conversation and she can't help but worry. Adrien seemed kinda off today. Don't get her wrong, Adrien still looked stunningly perfect. (If that word exists)

She loved that part of him. Even though he's always busy and follows his dad's orders, he still makes time for his friends. He's kind and has good grades. He even complimented(?) her a while ago. She can still tell more, but as his good friend, she wants too help.

But how...? Marinette smiled when a thought comes in mind.

 _'Adrien liked sweets'_. Oh how cute he looked when he was eating their sweets during their practice for the game tournament.

Marinette squealed in excitement.

 _'Good thing I brought croissants today'_

She couldn't wait for their break time.

The bell finally rang and she took the treats from her backpack. All she could do now is wish for luck.

 _'I'm Lady Luck. I can do this, I can do this'_ she chanted this again and again in her head. She won't repeat what happened during Adrien's birthday.

She took a deep breath and leaned infront of her table. She poked Adrien gently.

"H-hey Adr-" Marinette stopped when she saw Adrien's surprised face.

She was more nervous now, but she can't back down.

"-rien. Uhh.. I mean Adrien! I-I have extra croissants, D-Do you want one?" Marinette said while bashfully looking away. She was blushing like crazy!

She didn't get a reply so she turned her head to see Adrien but all she could see is Adrien's stunned face.

"Adrien?"

Adrien blinked Three times. After the third one, his blush was really obvious.

"Are you ok?" He can tell that Marinette was worried.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." _'WOW, I'm stuttering now?!'_

"Its just that I have a lot in my mind. Sorry"

Adrien smiled sheepishly at her.

Marinette handed him his croissant.

"I think you really need a croissant. To cheer you up!" Marinette smiled at him.

Adrien could feel his heart melt. _'WHY IS THIS GIRL SO SWEET?!"_

He took the croissant and took a bite. The taste was heavenly. _'If this is Heaven, Marinette should be the Angel'_

"Marinette this is so good! Did you make this?"

"Nah, My dad made it. Good thing you liked it."

"But do you know how to bake?"

"Yeah ofcourse but I'm more into decorating and frosting than baking."

"Really? I didn't know you can bake. You'd be a perfect bride!" Adrien said absent mindedly.

Adrien witnessed Marinette's face changed colors. She was really red. He took a while to process what he just said.

And blushed eventually.

"U-uh I mean you have really awesome talents Marinette!" Blush still present in his face.

"Y-yeah. Uhh speaking of baking, I can make simple sweets for you. W-well, It won't be as tasty as my dad's bu-" Marinette was cut of by Adrien.

"Really?!? You'd do that for me? Thanks Marinette!"

"Sure. Anything for my friend!" Marinette can't help but smile at Adrien's angelic expression.

Alya arrived at the scene and saw smiles plastered on their faces.

"What did I miss?" Alya said while wiggling her eyebrows at her bestfriend.

"Oh! here." She gave Alya a croissant

"Thanks girl!"

Alya leaned and whispered " _You better give me deets girl."_

Marinette tried her best to fight off the blush creeping in her face. Good Thing the bell rang.

 _'Let's Do This! I can do this!'_

 **Sorry I'm late! Hope you liked this chapter lol**

 **Good Night or Morning or Noon lmao**

 **1-25-17**

Its my friend's birthday tomorrow! I call him Aumoth since he's like Hawkmoth (in a way I don't know why) Yeah I don't know why I'm telling you this lmao


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry I'm late again!! I already had this chapter but couldn't post it cuz our Wifi suckksss**

 **Thanks for the reviews!!!**

 **Enjoy~**

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

By: Thomas Astruc

"WHAAAAAT?!?!" Alya's voice interrupted the chatters of their classmates

Everyone turned their heads at the noise.

Alya smiled sheepishly "Sorry guys."

"Alya!! shhh!! Good thing the teacher is out" Marinette whispered while looking out for eavesdroppers.

"Did he really say that? Girl, he is totally into you!!" Alya squealed. She couldn't stop the fangirl inside her.

"Yes He diddd. I can't even believe it myself. Me as a bride? pffft."

"Girl, Shushh you may not think that you can be a bride but what if HE wants you to be HIS bride."

"A bride that can't talk a single coherent sentence around him." Marinette said sarcastically

"No! A bride that is unlike any other." Alya showed her smug side and smirked.

Marinette blushed when the thought comes in mind.

"So when are you gonna confess?" Alya said while wiggling her eyebrows.

"You're too far ahead Alya. I just started to talk to him and he'll think I'm weird! I can't even if I want to. I don't want that incident about calling him 'hot stuff' to occur again." Marinette began her rant again about being hated by Adrien and being locked away in prison.

"Woah, Woah, Woah. Hold your horses girl. NOW you're thinking far ahead. He will not hate you Marinette. You're the sweetest and the kindest person I know! Did I mention that you're the prettiest too?"

Marinette beamed at her bestfriend's words. It was not her words that lifted her spirits but it was her never ending and honest support. She really appreciates Alya's support and effort. What would happen to her I she hadn't meet Alya? _'I would probably still be Chloe's target'_ Marinette rolled her eyes at the thought.

Alya continued her ramble but was cut off by Marinette's hug.

"Thank You, Thank you, Thank You Alya!! You truly are the best. You also don't have to worry, I have a plan." Marinette smiled while slowly letting go her bestfriend.

"Huh. Girl I have 3 things to say. First, I know I'm the best and you're welcome. Second, I did not worry, you were the one rambling negative things that could happen involving Adrien. And lastly, I meant all I said about you so be confident. Now let's hear what you're planning."

Marinette blinked 3 times and slowly digested what her bestfriend just said. This really boosted her confidence and her will to do her plan. She was ready to face this.

"Well... after all those things happened, I told Adrien that I'll make him sweets." Marinette said while remembering their conversation. It was the first actual conversation they had in while.

She can't even believe that she had the guts to tell him she'll make him sweets.

"Oooh Girl, you're making progress." Alya said while nudging her bestfriend.

'A _lya didn't have to put it that way' Marinette blushed because of embarrassment._

"Y-Yeah I guess. Well, I have no problem with baking but the real problem is, what should I make? Alya, do you have any idea what Adrien likes? All I know is that he likes sweets but what kind? Oh no I'm starting to worry. Will he like it?" Marinette started her never ending speech again.

"Mari! Don't overthink! As long as you put effort in making it while thinking of the person, then it will bring a special kind of vibe to it so don't worry. Where did the confidence that you had a while ago go?" Alya said while thinking a way to help her bestfriend.

"Hmm..."

Both of them fell into deep silence. Trying to think what is the best thing to do in this kind of situation.

"Mari, how about you bake something that can make him think of you whenever he eats it. You know the _'ahh.. its Marinette'_ kind of thing. You get what I'm saying?"

Alya tried her best to explain it further but didn't continue when she saw Marinette's smile. Marinette was also clapping like crazy. You can see the light bulb on top of her head because of the way she's acting.

"So... I'm guessing you already have one in mind..?"

"Yes!" Marinette said while jumping up and down.

"Thanks Alya! This was a great idea! I really can't wait to practice later." Marinette smiled widely at her bestfriend.

"No problem girl, that's what friends are for right? and you know what they say, The way to win a Man's heart is by his stomach. So knock him out with your skills girl!"

"I can do this!" Marinette said this while grabbing her notebook and started drawing and writing down her plan. She can imagine it and has the perfect idea. Alya just smiled at her bestfriend proudly.

They've been through a lot as bestfriends and was together since Alya transferred to their school.

 _'This is the least I can do girl'_ Alya thought to herself while looking back infront. Preparing her stuff for their next subject.

Marinette was still drawing and to top it all of, she was more inspired to do this since her inspiration is right infront of her! how lucky can she get? She wasted no time in getting distracted but she still stared and admired his golden locks though. And so here she is, she went into zone mode again. _Concentrating_ , Not even bothering to look at other things, just her paper.

Adrien in the meantime, noticed the incredible aura behind him so he looked back. He saw Marinette working hard with a determined look plastered on her face.

He really likes to see new sides of her. Everytime he sees one, it excites him. Their conversation in the morning was still fresh in his mind. The things he said was still embarrassing every time he remembers it but he doesn't regret it. He meant all he said though, he wasn't lying.

He can't even wait to see what Marinette will make for him.

 _'I will eat anything she makes'_ Adrien smiled and looked back infront. He noticed Nino giving him an odd look but he just shove it off with a shrug.

Nino turned around to talk to Alya and then they were exchanging notes and brofists. Adrien couldn't read the notes but decided to leave them alone. He actually likes to see them together. He's happy for Nino because he found a girl that he can talk to.

 _'I'm secretly cheering you on bro!'_ He whispered to Nino and chuckled in his seat.

Nino gave him a confused look and replied _"I should be the one cheering you on. Are you sure you aren't telling me something?"_

 _'Don't worry bro, I will tell you on bro day.' He whispered back._

 _"Why are you whispering?" Nino said while chuckling. He gave his bro a bump in his shoulders and they laughed because of an unknown reason._

 _'Boys are weird'_ Alya thought while looking at the boys infront of her.

But she can't wait for tomorrow.

"This is gonna be fun."

 **Hey guys! I don't know much about baking so dont expect too much Lol**

 **Hope you liked this chapter. It was all about friendship so yeah the next one is probably mostly fluffy (I hope Lmao)**

Oh right! Aumoth said thank you for the greetings! He was touched to know that someone he doesn't know greeted him a happy birthday XD

Hope you had a good day~

Thank you for the reviews and for reading

1-31-17


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Hi!! It's February and Valentines is coming. I'll probably stay inside my room and watch MLB again. Alone. So sad yet so true Lol okayy** **Enjoy this chapter~**

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

by: Thomas Astruc

"TADAA!! It's finally done!" Marinette said while showing the notebook to Tikki.

Marinette was finally done brainstorming and with the help of Tikki, she thinks she did a great job!

"Wow Marinette! I knew you could do it" Tikki said while flying towards Marinette's face and hugged her cheeks.

Marinette sighed in content. She can't wait to start baking.

"Thanks Tikki but we still have work to do." Marinette said while smiling at Tikki.

"Can I a-" Tikki was about to say something but was cut off by Marinette.

"Ofcourse you'll get your cookies Tikki. I'll make you some." Marinette said while giggling. No one is gonna stop her from baking but first, she needed to buy the ingredients.

They had everything they needed to bake in their kitchen but they didn't have the ingredients that Marinette was looking for.

She didn't have a choice but to go to the supermarket nearby to buy them. When she got outside their bakery, she met her mom.

"Maman!" Marinette called out to her mom and ran to kiss her.

"Marinette! Oh good thing you're here. Can you please deliver this to Mrs. Chamack?"

"Yes Maman, I was planning to go to the supermarket. I can go to Mrs. Chamack on the way there." Marinette said while smiling at her mother.

"Thanks dear, I still need to help your father in organizing the orders." Sabine said while handing the box of sweets to Marinette.

"No problem. Bye Maman!" Marinette kissed her mother goodbye and went to deliver it.

On the way to Mrs. Chamack's house, she was humming and skipping in her every step.

Tikki just smiled at her chosen. Marinette was clearly in a good mood. She peeked outside her purse and saw a fruit stand. Tikki smiled when a sudden idea comes in mind. She got out of Marinette's purse and transferred to Marinette's jacket.

Marinette can feel the kwami's movement so she asked quietly.

"Tikki? is something wrong?"

"Marinette, look!" Tikki said while pointing at the fruitstand with her tiny reddish arm.

Marinette followed her kwami's instruction and turned her head. She saw a fruitstand with different kinds of fruits but there was one thing that caught her attention.

it was _strawberries._ She immediately knew what Tikki was trying to say. She then turned to the direction to where the fruitstand is.

She bought more than enough. She couldn't stand it though, she likes strawberries. She loves it so much that even her bath soap is strawberry scented.

Marinette forgot that she still needed to deliver something so she did her best not to trip on something while going there as fast as she can.

Sadly, her luck ran out for a minute and tripped. She was waiting for the hard ground to touch her face but it never came. When she looked up, she saw her trustworthy partner, Chat Noir.

"Already falling for me, Purrincess?" Chat Noir said with his Cheshire grin.

Marinette rolled her eyes at his pun. She can't act like a fangirl, Again. She wasn't prepared so _'Just act normal'_ she thought.

"Thanks Chat Noir that really saved me. I would love to _chat_ more with you but I still have a delivery to complete." Marinette said with a sassy tone.

She mentally slapped herself for saying that. _'Uh-oh. I sounded like ladybug.'_ she gulped and smiled sweetly at him. _'please. please don't notice.'_ Chat on the other hand, was having mixed feelings. ' _Marinette doesnt act like this around me, I mean Adrien.'_ He was still in a daze when Marinette smiled but coughed to break the silence.

"Well where is the princess going?" Chat said while trying to strike up a conversation.

"Like I said, to deliver." Marinette said with a chuckle

"Where? Oh wait nevermind I asked that. A knight always follows the purrincess, so I shall accompany you with this ' _delifurry_ ' of yours." Chat Noir said with a smirk.

"You dont have to Chat, I can handle this." Marinette ignored his pun and pointed at the box that Chat was holding. She grabbed the box but was stopped by Chat Noir.

"Said the person who just tripped a while ago." Chat said while grabbing the box back.

"Besides, you have a lot to bring. I can help you. Please princess, let this cute knight in shining leather help you" He said while using his secret weapon, kitty eyes.

"Ugh. Fiinne. I guess I could use your company"

They began to walk towards their destination. At first, it was awkwardly silent.

It was Marinette who broke the silence. "Chat, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, anything for my princess"

"Wait Chat, when are you gonna stop calling me that?"

"Is that your question princess? well I won't stop calling you that cuz you're like a petite princess that smells like strawberries."

Marinette blinked 3 times while slowly processing what he just said.

"Chat, You SMELL me?!?" Marinette said with a playful tone in her voice

"Wait. Nevermind that, back to the topic. What I wanted to ask is... uhh.."

"Yes Princess?" Chat Noir said while patiently waiting for Marinette to speak. He knows what to do in this kind of situations since Marinette always does this to him. Not Chat Noir but to his other self, Adrien.

He wonders why Marinette is acting like this around Chat Noir tho.

"Uhh... Chat? Do boys like strawberries? Uhh I mean I know its a random and weird question but I really need to know." Marinette said while blushing slightly.

Chat Noir was in a daze because he knew the exact reason why she asked that question.

It was for _him_.

He realized that he hasn't answered her question yet.

"Yes!" he said this a little loud which made Marinette jump.

"Uhh I mean Yeah, boys like strawberries. Maybe not all but personally, I love them" He said the last part while looking straight into Marinette's eyes.

"Really? Thanks Chat Noir. You've been alot of help."

Chat Noir just smiled at her.

They were busy talking that they didn't even know that they already arrived. Mrs. Chamack was the one who opened the door and was surprised to see their respected superhero. She gave her thanks and said good bye.

"Princess, I have to go. It was fun meeting you here and getting to know you. Thank you for letting this knight stay by your side."

Marinette had to admit that she had fun too. It was nice to meet her kitty like this.

"Bye Chat. I have something to do too" She said while smiling at him.

Chat Noir can't help but grin at her back since he definitely knows what she will do later. He can't help but feel the fluttery feelings inside.

Chat Noir bid her farewell and gave her a two finger salute and extended his baton.

Marinette in the meanwhile continued to walk straight to the supermarket.

When they arrived, she directly went to the dairy section and got what she needed.

"Well that was easy. I can't wait to start baking!"

"Let's go Marinette, so that we can start early."

Marinette went back to their bakery and good thing she didn't encounter anything hard on the way there.

She placed all the ingredients she bought on top of the table and washed the strawberries.

"Ok. Strawberries, check. Sugar, check. Rhubarb, check. Melted chocolate, Check. Uhh... what else do I need Tikki?"

"Oh Marinette... Don't forget the eggs, orange zest, pastry sheets, and vanilla." Tikki said while sweetly reminding her chosen. She's too excited that she tends to forget some things.

"Okay, I can do this. Let's start." Marinette said while taking a deep breath.

She chopped first the strawberries and then placed them in a container.

She then got the pastry sheet and cut it in squares.

"Oops. I should prepare first the filling."

It takes more time to prepare the filling than the coat so she got the the sliced rhubarb first and placed it inside a bowl with water and added the sugar, cornstarch, and salt. Then she placed it inside the microwave.

While waiting it to finish, she got the pastry sheet back and placed it on a lightly floured surface. She then egg washed the two front edges.

The microwave dinged at the same time she finished working on the sheets.

"Marinette! The filling is done"

"Thanks Tikki." She said while smiling at her kwami.

She got the bowl out and began to mix it until the mixture is tender and jam-like. After mixing, she added the orange zest.

Since the pastry sheets are done, she got a spoonful of filling and placed it at the center of the squares.

She got a strawberry and dipped it into the melted chocolate. She then placed this on top of the reddish filling. She added another until the lower triangle is half full. The pastry sheet now is full of polkadots.

"Wow Marinette! These are so creative!" Tikki said while she zoomed right infront of Marinette's face.

"Really Tikki? is there something missing?"

"Oh, Marinette its ok. This is really a clever idea! It has the ladybug pattern!"

"Well Alya did say something about putting things about me. Uhh It's not like they know I'm ladybug, It's just that I _am_ ladybug and Its one of the things I am proud of." Marinette smiled sheepishly at her kwami.

"I'm glad you think that Marinette. I am also proud of you, as ladybug and as Marinette." Tikki smiled at her chosen. All she said was true though. She means it.

"It's a good thing I used this design as the filling since this pastry is a turnover. They can't see what's inside. Oh wait I still have to make the drizzle glaze." Marinette said while folding the squares into a triangles.

She sealed the edges with the tines of the fork and snipped the top in three places to release steam. She placed the triangles she made on a tray and put it in the freezer for 10 mins.

While waiting, she began to make the drizzle glaze. She decided to use vanilla and sugar. She whisked them together with water until they're smooth.

10 minutes is up so she got the tray out of the freezer and brushed the top with egg wash.

She then baked them until they were golden brown and puffy.

After she got the hot turnovers out of the microwave, she then drizzled the vanilla glaze she made earlier.

"It smells really good." Tikki said with a rumble in her stomach.

Marinette giggled at her hungry kwami.

"Oh Tikki, You can't eat this but here are your cookies. Sorry I couldn't give them to you earlier."

Without saying anything, Tikki flew over and ate the cookie.

"finally done"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am so sorry that it ended that way. The ffnet app won't let me type more than 2k** **Idk why. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy lol**

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

By: Thomas Astruc

"Marinette, you forgot to fold this side"

"Oh thanks Tikki. That wouldn't look good." Marinette said while folding the side that she missed.

"But Marinette, do you really need to wrap it up?"

"Yes Tikki since first impressions last. I want it to be perfect." Marinette said while smiling at her kwami.

"The one that's inside is what matters right?"

"Well that's right but I really want to give it my all this time." Marinette said while putting the finishing touches.

"You really did your best Marinette!" Tikki flew and hugged Marinette's cheeks.

"And I'm also proud of you!" she added

"Thanks Tikki but you made my idea better thanks to those strawberries!" Marinette said while winking at her kwami.

"Well let's not stay up late this time Marinette. Tomorrow's the day."

"You're right Tikki. I should clean first and wash myself. I really can't wait for tomorrow!" Marinette squealed in excitement.

Marinette is now tucked inside her bed. Beside her was the Chat Noir plush she made.

"Chat Noir was really helpful today." she said while smiling at herself.

Meanwhile, Tikki was already ready to sleep and so she gave her a half hearted reply.

"hmm"

"It was nice to talk to him like that since we only meet during patrols and akuma fights"

Marinette sighed in content while watching her wrapped gift on her desk together with her backpack.

"Good Night Tikki."

She received no reply from her kwami. She saw her soundly sleeping in her own tiny bed that she made for her.

She then yawned and began to count sheep to sleep. Tomorrow's gonna be great.

Marinette woke up a little early than usual. This was a big achievement since Tikki wasn't the one who woke her up.

So she got up and did her everyday routine. When she went downstairs, she greeted her mom.

"Wow sweetie, you're early today." Sabine said while handling her plate for breakfast.

"I know Maman, I think today's gonna be a good day" Marinette said while smiling brightly at her mother.

"Well I hope it is dear."

"Thanks Maman."

Adrien on the meantime couldn't sit still while eating breakfast.

"Psst. Can't you just sit still kid and give me my camembert?" Plagg whispered to his chosen

"I just can't wait Plagg. I wonder what Marinette made for me. I'm sure there's strawberries in it" He said while sighing dreamily.

"Can't you just give me my Camembert?!"

"After I eat Plagg. All you ever ask for is cheese. Why not try something new, like strawberries?"

"Don't lump me with your kind. Cheese will always be in my heart. I'm loyal by the way." He snorted at his chosen.

"Wh-Ugh Nevermind. Here." Adrien gave in to his kwami because he didn't want to spoil his good mood.

"Finally!"

Adrien ignored his kwami and quickly ate his breakfast. He couldn't wait any longer.

When Adrien arrived, he immediately got out of his limo and went directly inside. It was still early so Marinette probably isn't there yet.

He wanted to watch Marinette come in and greet her first but surprisingly Marinette was already there in her seat talking to her... bag?

Marinette noticed Adrien come in and greeted him with a sweet smile.

"G-Good Morning Adrien!"

Adrien was still thinking about that weird thing that happened earlier but shoved it off. Maybe she was talking to someone on her phone.

"Hi Marinette, Good Morning to you too!" He said with his brightest smile

It was awkward because they were the only ones in their classroom. It was still pretty early after all.

"You're early today Marinette, something good happened?" Adrien tried to strike up a conversation.

"Well uhh- I guess you can say that."

And now they were just silent. Adrien couldn't think of anything else to say. Good thing it was Marinette who broke the silence.

"A-Adrien?"

Adrien was startled by the sudden call but still answered.

"Yes Marinette?"

Now Marinette was really nervous she could feel the blush that's beginning to spread. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"U-uh.. About what w-we talked about y-yesterday, uhh Ialreadyhaveitdoyouwantit?"

That rushed ending was all she could do now, she can't help but feel embarrased. Marinette glued her eyes on her shoes instead of looking at his gorgeous green eyes.

Adrien was still processing what she said but all he could think of now was how red was Marinette's face. Is this even possible?

Without even thinking, he touched Marinette's face. Her cheek to be precise and then his hand moved to her forehead.

Marinette was really surprised by the sudden contact and realized what Adrien was doing. She turns even redder every second his hand stays on her face. It was a dream come true and should have a romantic feel but she couldn't help but laugh.

"Pfft. I'm not sick Adrien." She said while trying to contain a laugh.

Adrien being the clueless kid he is, doesn't know the other party is feeling. He didn't want to let go yet but realized what Marinette was trying to say.

"Oh. You were really red so... yeah." Adrien said this while doing his habit whenever he's embarrassed, rubbing his neck.

Marinette was able to calm down thanks to that little laugh she had a while ago.

"You still didn't answer my question by the way."

"Question?"

Marinette knew this would happen. Since no one could understand either what she said earlier so she took a deep breath and formulated the sentence inside her brain first before she saying anything.

"I-I asked you about the treats I promised to bake. I have it now, d-do you still want it?"

Marinette let out a sigh of relief. Finally one of the toughest thing to do was done.

"YES!" Adrien said it immediately.

"Ugh I mean yeah, if it's ok with you." Adrien smiled sheepishly at her.

"Good! Uhh so now.. Wait here." Marinette said while searching for the perfectly wrapped goods.

Adrien was so excited that he looked like a kid waiting for his Christmas present to arrive.

"A-Adrien"

When he turned his head, he saw the girl of his dreams with a present in hand.

"Here. I-I made it my heart- No ugh I mean I made it with all my heart, I hope you like it" She shyly said this.

Adrien accepted it with a blushing smiling face. He couldn't help it tho.

"Wow. You really didn't have to wrap it up Marinette but WOW I really appreciate the effort. Thanks Marinette."

Marinette beamed at his words.

"Well uhh No problem! I really want to go all on out this time since I couldn't give you anything directly so this is like a thank you gift too!"

"Thank You gift? I don't know if I helped you that much though."

"Adrien you've been a great friend and you don't know how your existence helps me in my everyday life. Like you tutor me for free!"

Adrien was flattered at the same time stunned because he didn't know what Marinette thinks of him, until now.

"Well I'm glad I helped you princess." He said this with a bow.

"Princess?" Marinette asked

Adrien panicked. He didn't plan this slip-tongue thing.

"Uhh it's an on the spot nickname for you!" Adrien said while laughing awkwardly

"But why Princess of all nicknames?" Marinette was just curious because Chat called her that as well.

"Marinette, the nickname Princess suits you well! In my eyes you're like a princess. A petite sweet princess that has a heart of gold. You smell li-" He stopped his sentence midway because he didn't want to sound weird by technically saying that he smells her.

Marinette wasn't prepared for this unexpected compliments and these compliments just came from her crush! Adrien Agreste!

"T-Thanks I-I guess?" Marinette said while fighting off a blush.

Awkward silence began to fill the room.

 _Where are the others? Is it really still that early?_ Both of them couldn't handle the silence anymore. Good thing Adrien thought a way to stop it.

"Can I open this?" Adrien said while pointing at the gift that Marinette gave him.

"S-sure"

Adrien opened the wrapper as clean as possible because he didn't want to destroy it. It will be one of his treasured things from now on.

When he opened the topperware, he was greeted by tasty looking triangle turnovers.

"Ooh! This looks so good! Is this vanilla?"

He pointed at the glazed part of the pastry.

Marinette nodded.

"May I?" Adrien asked permission to eat it.

"Go on, It's yours. It's not fresh though since I prepared it last night and didn't have time to heat it up this morning" Marinette said sweetly.

She can't wait for the reaction. _'I hope it's good'_

"It's ok Marinette! I know it will still taste good anyway" Adrien smirked at Marinette before he took a bite.

Adrien closed his eyes to savor the moment and only focus on the taste. The outer part was crispy and the filling was filled with flavors. _'Is this strawberry?'_ He opened his eyes to check and really saw strawberries inside with red thingies sticked to it.

Marinette saw Adrien raise a brow and checked what was he looking at. It was the Rhubarb. She knew he wouldn't identify it because it was jam-like. She chuckled.

"That jam is made of Rhubarb by the way. It's healthy and good for the body, since you're a model and all."

"Oh! and there's chocolate on top of the strawberries since you have a sweet tooth."

Adrien mouth was left hanging. How could this girl be so thoughtful?! She even knew about the little things about him. He didn't think it was weird at all since he does more than that Lol.

"I know I've said this a lot this time but all I can really say is WOW. This is really amazing. You even cared about my health. Thank You Marinette."

After saying that, he ate one more and made noises with his mouth. Telling her that it's delicious.

Marinette just smiled at Adrien. Contented with the reaction and flattered at the same time. _'All that hard work was worth it.'_

He was busy eating but he couldn't help but stare.

Adrien couldn't stop staring at her eyes, smile, HER. He didn't expect this but he can't help but fall deeper. He fell HARD.

 **Sorry for the late upload thing again.**

 **I hope it was fine~**

 **I had the inspiration while writing this so help me get inspired Lol.**

 **Talk to my crush or smthn lmao**

 **2-17-17**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey Guys! I am so Sorry. This chapter was done since last last month** **but I didnt post it. I've got nothing else to say but _sorry_. I hope you'll forgive me. :(**

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

By: Thomas Astruc

Alya arrived a little early than usual too, thanks to her sisters. When she arrived, she didn't even bother to text Marinette since it was still pretty early after all. For sure Marinette was still sleeping and so she directly went inside their school and went to their classroom.

Alya was about to open the door but was stopped by a sudden voice.

"A-Adrien."

It was Marinette's voice and it came from the classroom so she peeked and saw Marinette with a gift in hand. Adrien was there too and Alya directly knew what was happening since Marinette told her about it.

She didn't know it was going to happen this morning though. She shouldn't disturb them since Marinette finally had the chance to _express_ her feelings.

She wants to help her bestfriend and she knows exactly what to do for her. She didn't go inside the room and went outside the school instead.

Whenever a classmate arrives, she asks them to stay with her there outside for a while to avoid interruption.

A lot were asking why but still complied because it was Alya who asked and so they did the favor.

Good thing Chloe wasn't still there yet because she always wants to be "Fashionably late" not Late but not early either.

As a journalist, Alya couldn't understand why it's called 'fashionably late' when Chloe is neither fashionable nor late.

When it was already 10 minutes left till class starts, she led them back to their classroom while telling a lame excuse why they were outside.

None of them were buying that excuse but didn't comment. Too tired of waiting to speak.

When they finally arrived in their classroom, they found Marinette and Adrien chatting with each other.

Alya acted to not know that they were already there for almost an hour.

"Hey Guys! Good Morning Marinette! Adrien!"

"Good Morning Alya." Both of them replied

"I didn't notice you guys going inside. I was waiting outside but don't worry I got them with me." She said while eying her classmates.

They immediately caught up what Alya was implying. Rose gave Alya a thumbs up and sat down.

When the final bell rang, all of them went back to their seats and waited for Mme. Bustier to arrive.

Alya leaned in and whispered to Marinette's ear.

"Gurrl. How'd it go?" She said while wiggling her eyebrows.

Marinette blushed and nodded with too much energy.

"Ooh~ Deets girl! You better spill it all later!"

As if on cue, Mme. Bustier arrived after Alya said that.

Marinette couldn't focus at all. It was still too good to be true. She can't believe she gave it to him, and he LIKED it!

Alya noticed this and just chuckled in her seat. She was happy for her bestfriend. For future purposes she took a quick snap of her goofy face. Without getting caught ofcourse.

Alya is really proud of her bestfriend. She can tell that everything went smoothly.

And it is one of the reason why she can't focus on what the teacher was saying.

The blonde infront of them kept on looking at the back!

 _'This is gonna be a long day'_ Alya said inside her head and sighed but still smiled while looking at them.

Adrien snapped his head back infront. He was day dreaming _again._ He really can't stop looking _and_ thinking about Marinette. The strawberry taste was still present in his mouth. He tried to focus but eveything he could think of, it would remind him of Marinette.

Technically, he was still thinking of her. Even the food she gave, was kinda like her. He really should listen to the teacher now, he has grades to keep. He didn't want to leave Marin-SCHOOL. ' _School_ ' he corrected himself.

He can't imagine his life would be right now if he didn't go to school and didn't meet new friends. No school also means no Marinette. He frowned at the thought. And once again for the --th time that day, he was thinking of Marinette.

The bell finally rang and Adrien still doesn't know what to do. He can't face Marinette because he knows he'll be a tomato the second their eyes meet.

She gave him a treat and that shouldn't be that of a big deal right? It's not like they did something embarrassing--like uhhh-- like- but he did think embarrassing things about her! That's enough to make him blush.

' _There's nothing I can do right now to cool down my head.'_

He sighs and decides to go home for lunch. He packed all his stuff inside his bag. He tucked the treat that Marinette gave him safely inside his bag. He told Nino about his plans to go home and bid goodbye.

When he arrived home, he quickly ate his lunch and went inside his room. Luckily he didn't have any photoshoots this time.

He got the treats that Marinette gave him out of his bag and placed it on his small table near his bed. He got a piece and appreciated it before eating it.

It was really tasty though. He didn't know what he did to deserve her kindness.

"I don't know how to repay her." He muttered to himself.

"How about you repay me instead by feeding me cheese." Plagg answered.

"You were listening?" He said while looking at his kwami.

"Who wouldn't notice your girly talk?" He replied annoyingly because he still hasn't received any cheese from his chosen.

"You know what. I should receive some credit. You wouldn't have met her as Chat Noir yesterday if it weren't for m-"

Adrien didn't even let his kwami finish rambling and gave him cheese. He was still hung up on Marinette and knowing his kwami, he wouldn't be helping him at all.

He needs it though. _'well, it's worth the try'_

"Plagg, I know this has nothing to do with you but since you've had your treat and I've got mine, Can you atleast give me an advice or something?" Adrien was embarrassed to ask his kwami such a thing.

"Plagg, I know that you've been around for so many years and you've probably encountered things like this right? Its a small thing but-Okay wow I'm even rambling. What's happening to me today?!" Adrien placed his head on his hand and sighed dramatically.

Plagg couldn't stand his chosen anymore and so he quickly ate his cheese and flew over to him.

"You know kid. You mentioned your answer a while ago."

Adrien raised his head from his hands and looked at his kwami quizzically.

Plagg sighs. "You said that you don't know how to repay her right? So all you need to do is return the favor. I don't know what humans like but maybe buy her a gift or something."

"Buy her...a gift...?"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hi! This is kinda short but I've got the next one ready so yeah! Enjoy?**

 **Oh and I don't own any Miraculous Ladybug stuff. I disclaim! Lol**

Miraculous Ladybug: The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir

By: Thomas Astruc

 **'Buy her a gift?'**

"Yeah that's what I said."

"What kind of gift should I buy?"

"Well if you ask me, there's only one answer. And that'd be cheese duhh"

Adrien rolled his eyes. He was a fool asking Plagg that kind of question. He took a deep breath and tried to think of another option.

He was trying to keep his cool but all of this is making him hot headed. "Plagg, I know this is sudden but, Claws out!"

He knew Plagg will kill him later for transforming all of a sudden but he really needed it. He needs to cool down and breathe.

While jumping from roof to roof, his thoughts would somehow drift back to his problem earlier. If only I have someone to talk this to.

As if on cue, he saw his lady landing on a rooftop 2 blocks away from where he is.

He was glad to see her. He couldn't help but run as fast as he could to where she is. "My Lady!"

Ladybug was about to swing but she heard Chat calling her. So she turned around to face him.

"Yes, kitty?"

"U-uh sorry LB. Didn't mean to stop you from your patrol"

"Is there something wrong, Chaton?" Ladybug was starting to worry. He didn't even bother to pun. And it was clear that he was preoccupied with something.

"No, not really but there's something I've been thinking really hard about but I can't think of an answer."

"Hmm. I don't really know if I can help but I can lend you my ear and tell you what I think."

"You would really do that for me?" Chat was touched by his lady's words.

Ladybug nodded and sat down. She motioned to Chat to do the same.

Chat Noir sighed and sat down beside her. At first there was a comfortable silence. Chat Noir couldn't think of things to say. He doesn't know how to start it but he can't let his lady wait any longer.

"U-uhm you see, I don't know what to give for my friend." he looked away feeling kinda ashamed that he had to say these to his Lady.

"Ohh a friend. Is that friend close to you?"

"Yeah. You could say that. She is actually one of the first friends that I made"

"It's a _girl_. Ooh looks like you found your cat's meow." she giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny Milady."

"Okay-okay. Seriously, you're talking about a girl. Given the situation, anything you give to her would be good."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Chat why do you think you asked for my help? It means that you've done a lot of thinking just for this one gift, to the point you even asked me for an advice! Who wouldn't want a gift that's been handled with care?"

"Hmm. So anything I give is fine?"

"U-huh. As long as it came from the bottom of your heart. UGH THIS IS TOO CHEESY. I can't believe I am actually saying this to you." she laughed.

"Well don't worry My Lady, I'm a cat so no mouse would go near to you, You're _Cheesy-ness_ " He snickered while bowing like knight would.

"Oh shush." The night was full of laughter but it was getting late so they had to part ways.

When Chat was heading home he forgot something really important

 _Oops. I forgot to Thank Ladybug_.

Chat Noir was feeling a little better thanks to his lady but he still couldn't think of something.

Adrien kept on pacing back and forth. He was spouting things that you couldn't understand. He was clearly overthinking things. Usually it was Plagg being the annoying one, but this time for sure it was Adrien. Plagg was starting to get annoyed with his chosen.

"Look kid if you really want to impress this _'little'_ crush of yours, just give yourself to her."

Adrien stopped his tracks and looked at his kwami.

"G-Give... Myself?"

Plagg didn't even bother to look at his chosen. Suddenly Adrien was snapping his fingers. He was now clapping.

 _'What have I done?'_ Plagg groaned.

"Plagg! That's a great idea! I can give her tickets for my dad's incoming fashion show!"

 _'Yeah. This is basically giving myself to her... right? I'll show her my cool side. Yeah! Maybe I can even introduce her to my dad.'_

"Wait. Why am I thinking such things?! I'm doing this for a gift. A thank you gift. So why am I..?" Adrien shook his head.

"You were always all over the top in things like this. I'm not even sure if you can call this crush of yours ' _little_ ' anymore. The way your acting right now makes me rethink things. Its as if... You love Marinette." Plagg smirked at his chosen.

"Based on your reaction, looks like I'm right." Plagg snickered and flew away with a triumphant grin plastered on his face.

Meanwhile, Adrien slowly walked his way to his bathroom. He washed his face to atleast cool down his head.

 _'I love Marinette?'_

 _'Oh My Gosh, I love Marinette!'_

 _'Ohh noo What have I done?'_

 _'Am I betraying My Lady?'_

He was _worried_. Very worried but when he looked up, he saw his reflection. He was actually _Smiling_.

"I love Marinette." hearing himself saying those words made him blush.

He can't believe he actually had the guts to fall in love again.

When he went out and changed into his pajamas. For the first time in his life, he didn't check the ladyblog.

"I guess I'll sleep for now."

He made a mental note to ask Nathalie about the ticket tomorrow morning.

When he woke up, he heard his phone buzzed. _'A message probably_ '

"But who could be texting me early in the morning?"

When he reached out his phone he could see Nino's name.

 **Nino Lahiffe: I hope you're ready for tomorrow.**

' _What's going on tomorrow_?'

 **Adrien Agreste: Tomorrow?**

 **Nino Lahiffe: Dude, You serious? It's Bro Day tomorrow!**

Adrien literally face palmed. He forgot about their Bro Day! He was too busy thinking about the Thank You Gift that he actually forgot about his most awaited day of the month.

 **Adrien Agreste: Sorry Nino. I forgot. Been thinking a lot these days.**

 **Nino Lahiffe: You okay Bro? We can talk about it if you want. Even on Bro Day, I will no doubtly lend my ear to you.**

Adrien was touched by his bestfriend's words. Even if it was from a text, he can tell he was sincere.

 **Adrien Agreste: Thanks Nino but I don't want to spend our Bro Day by talking about my problems. Seriously Bro, Thank You.**

 **Nino Lahiffe: If you say so... But don't forget I'm always here alright? See you at school!**

 **Adrien Agreste: Yeah, See You!**

Adrien sighed as he placed his phone back down. He still can't believe he forgot about their Bro day. He must be really thinking so hard about Marinette.

' _Wow. I'm in it too deep.'_

He shook his head and quickly went to his bathroom.

As soon as he was done preparing for school, he went there directly. He saw Nino waving at him from a distance.

"Hey Nino! Good Morning!"

"Good Morning." They did their brofist.

"Feelin' Good?" Nino asked

"You can say that" He flashed Nino an unfamiliar smirk.

Nino can tell that something's different with his boy today. He simply shrugged it off and went to their classroom.

Marinette was late this time and Adrien couldn't help but stare at her antics when she tries to sneak inside the classroom. She was making a funny face and Adrien can't stop smiling.

Nino didn't miss this though. Was Marinette the reason why his boy Adrien was thinking too much? Maybe.

' _Well this is new_ ' Nino thought with an amused face. He has to tell Alya about this new information. He knew Alya would also notice this soon enough but might as well talk to her.

Adrien in the meantime, was thinking about the ticket. When is the right time to give it to her?

He already talked to Nathalie about it and she was surprisingly approving.

She would give him the tickets later so maybe after Bro Day?

' _And maybe I can ask Nino about it. Yeah_!' He trusts Nino and that he knows he respects the Bro Code.

When he turned to look at Nino, he was giving him a questioning look. Even Alya raised a brow at him. _What's going on?_

Good thing Marinette is acting the same. He quickly mouthed a ' _what_ ' to them before he turned his attention back to the teacher. He listened to the teacher to distract his rummaging thoughts. He can ask Nino later anyway.

 **As you can see, Alya and Nino are Adrienette shippers. As well as Tikki and Plagg. Lol**

 **About the Gift, I wanted to add here the things I want to happen in S2. I totally want to see Adrien in a runway! I know Adrien also freaked out when he realized he likes Marinette. I wanted to emphasize the 'like' and 'love' cuz for me it means a lot. So I just did it lmao.**


End file.
